


"Later"

by NevillesGran



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevillesGran/pseuds/NevillesGran
Summary: An Incomplete List of Uses and Definitions of the Word “Later”, in Myriad Contexts





	

An Incomplete List of Uses and Definitions of “Later”, in Myriad Contexts:

  1. “Later” as in, _“We’ll talk later”,_ in the context of a forest draped in ice and snow, on the morrow of a great battle less deadly than some in both the past and the future, may mean, _I love you and I need you but I cannot say it now because I’m not certain how, yet, and any of our haphazard family could interrupt at any moment, and there is far too much trouble in our lives to risk getting this one maybe-perfect thing wrong. But I desperately want to try anyway._
  2. “Later” as in, _“Later, darling”,_ in the context of a whisper with a smirk as he moans a complaint that she’s stopped nuzzling her way down the curve of his hip, though it’s not her fault that the planes of his chest look so appetizing as well, may mean, _You didn’t think I was going to make this easy, did you? Don’t worry, tomorrow will be a long day but tonight can be even longer if we make the most of it, and we both have enough Courage and determination for that._
  3. “Later” as in, _“See you later”_ , in the context of a breath and the briefest ghost of a kiss as an ancient red dragon bears down on them through a ruined city, may mean, _I’m about to do something incredibly clever (foolhardy) and dangerous (brave), per usual, but if I survive, it will because you are waiting for me again at the other end._
    1. “Later” as in, _“See you later”_ , in the context of breath returned soft and moist like the smallest, most relentless challenge to the dragon’s heat, may mean, _Same_.
  4. “Later” as in, _“Perhaps I’ll give you a hand, later”_ , in the context of a wink across the room as they all sprawl in various stages of post-victory adrenaline and exhaustion, may mean, _We are pretending that all our friends and family aren’t FULLY aware that we aren’t really talking about fixing your guns anymore_.
  5. “Later” as in, _“We’ll finish this later”_ , in the context of her reluctant pull away, because they both have jobs to do if they want the sun to rise tomorrow, may mean, _We’re said it before but this may be truly the end, fighting the literal forces of nature and the divine. But if I go, I want it to be with the taste of you on my lips._
    1. “Later” as in, _“Later, then”_ , in the context of a promise and reassurance and agreement murmured back, may mean, again, _“Same.”_
  6. “Later” in the context of a hundred comments, phrases, promises; lingering kisses and touches pulled away too soon, means every time, _I love you, I love you, I love you_. _We are separately disasters but together we will make this work, through sheer stubbornness if nothing else, because I love you._
  7. “Later” as in, _“Later, dear”_ , in the context of a hand on her arm and a murmur in her ear at a party with the Kymallan ambassador, may mean, _I know he just implied that Trinket is nothing but a dumb animal, but Cassandra will be furious if we get blood on the new ballroom tiles, so just think how much you’ll make him pay for his words in the trade negotiations tomorrow._
  8. “Later” as in, _“Maybe later”_ , in the context of a perfectly deadpan whisper behind a trigger-calloused hand at the head of a formal banquet, where only the two of them (and the footman behind the dais, who will never say a word) know that his other hand has been slowly sliding inward on her thigh for the last twelve minutes, may mean, _I’ve learned how to play this game, too, darling, and this time you broke face first._
    1. “Later” as in, _“Definitely later”_ , in the context of his inability hold back the slightest smug grin because she broke almost completely and punched him in the shoulder (of the arm that’s still resting on her thigh), may mean, _I win,_ but also, _I’m so glad I married you,_ or even, _I’m starting to regret the need for this charade as well. Do you think there’s some way we can sneak out of our own party…?_
  9. “Later” in the context of a hundred casual kisses in doorways, calls over shoulders, notes—messages, promises, tokens—left by the bedside, means again and again, _I’d just going to go handle some business at the castle/for the Hunt/with the damn wool merchants again, but there is no danger and I’ll be back soon because I love you._
    1. Sometimes, “Later” in the same context, as years tread by, may mean again _, There is danger—a beast in the woods, an army at the gates, those damn wool merchants again—but we are old hands at danger, and I’ll be back soon because I love you._
  10. Someday, “Later” as in, _“I’ll catch up later”_ , in the context of a kiss on the brow brushed by hair finally white with age, at a deathbed at the end of a human lifespan that neither really thought they’d reach, will mean, _Don’t worry, darling, you aren’t leaving me or Whitestone alone. But tarry with the Raven Queen until I finish, yes? Trade on Vax’s good name if you need to._
  11. “Later” as in _“Their works continue through later days”_ , in the context of a fine Celestial inscription on an unhaunted crypt, words chosen by friends and family whose watery smiles cave to dimples because they know EVERY definition on this list, including 2, 4, and 8—that means a great many things. Means the only city in Tal’Dorei protected by cannonry on the walls, and a sleuth of bears in the woods who have themselves become members of the Grey Hunt. Means a school and an orphanage with smithing, sharpshooting, and stealth as extracurricular activities (bows, _not_ guns, not until they're older.) Means thriving trade and alliances from Syngorn to Ank’Harel, and children and grandchildren who have never grown white hair, nor known the Sun Tree as anything but strong and alive. Means two lifetimes and one lineage, a twined legacy—and always, always, _I love you._




End file.
